The Other Sheridan
by Starsinger
Summary: You know John's Sister, Lizzie, what if he had another sister? John learns about his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Sheridan**

by Starsinger

**In a different universe John Sheridan had another sister, Keisha. They're destinies were strangely similar even though they were very different and quite volatile. This is her story. No, don't own them.**

_I had a dream. I stood in a circle with a bright light shining down upon me. I was surrounded by people I couldn't understand and who could barely understand me. They approached me with a glowing triangle and muttered words that I knew later to be, "She is the one."_

**-Julie Saunders, **_**Letters to My Daughters**_

_I suppose I should have known that we would have a show-down. Johnny and I were too much alike. We argued frequently, and when I graduated from Medical School at sixteen, it got even worse. You see, the Earth-Minbari War had just ended, and we were in very different places in our lives. I suppose my departure was inevitable. None of us could foresee that years would pass before I saw any of my family again. Well, except for Delenn, how was I supposed to know she would become my sister?_

**-Keisha Julie Sheridan, Excerpts from Her Journals**

Sarah Sheridan looked out in the backyard at her youngest, and admittedly most precocious child. She had started reading at age two. She entered high school at age eight, and now, as her brother prepared to come home from war, she was graduating from medical school. Now, three hours before said graduation, she was up to her elbows in the sandbox with her nephews and niece. Her coppery red hair shone brightly in the sun. The untidy curls draped next to her cheeks.

Sarah felt an arm wind its way around her waist, she looked over to look into the laughing eyes of her husband, David. She laid a hand on his and put her head on his shoulder, "I still wonder where she gets the hair."

"You're going to have to get her out of there if she wants to get there on time," he murmured.

Sarah gave him a shove as she pulled off her apron. This child had not really had a childhood. Keisha had left all her friends at school behind, and even the ones she'd managed to keep track of mostly couldn't keep up with her. She still had two friends, Leah and Stacy, who were excitedly bouncing around the kitchen. There had been so few reasons for celebration the last few years. Now they had two. She only hoped John made it in time. She glanced over at Anna and Elizabeth. Anna was Lizzie's, there middle child's, best friend. Elizabeth Lochley was his ex-wife. Somehow she'd managed to retain a friendship with the family in spite of the strained divorce.

Sarah walked out to the four children. Startled, green eyes met her mother's brown as she cleared her throat, "Kei, you're going to have to get dressed if we're going to get to the ceremony on time."

"All right, Mom," came the exaggerated sigh. Keisha patted Melanie on the head as she rose to her feet and gracefully brushed her sandy hands off on her jeans. She made the futile effort to brush her jeans off and gave up walking into the house and up the stairs. Her horse, a bay Quarter Horse mare named Jenny, nickered at her from a nearby pasture.

The Sheridan Farm sat on three acres of rolling land. Trees dotted the hillsides in the distant pastures. Lizzie came over with a sigh, futilely attempting to brush sand from her daughter's hair. The moo of cows could be heard from another pasture. They only had three horses, two cows, a pig, and a handful of chickens and roosters. The barn stood on its own little hillside west of the house. It was what you would picture when it came to barns: big and red.

They had inherited the family farm from Sarah's father, a bred to the land farmer. Unfortunately, he was a diplomat, not a farmer, and the corn crops this year were looking decidedly stumpy. His wife took better care of the cows than David did the decidedly stubby looking corn crops. Kei and the grand-kids took care of the horses and cows. The farmhouse was a rambling affair. The detached summer kitchen harkened back to the early days of the twentieth century in the southern United States before the advent of air conditioning. David now used it for wood carving. The back door led to the main kitchen and dining room. A swinging door led to the living room set up for entertainment and a game room off another door. The master bedroom faced the western sun. Three more bedrooms, one occupied by their youngest child, were found up the staircase.

Keisha headed upstairs to change for this momentous day. She'd told her parents that she was considering traveling the galaxy, she'd learned Centauri and Narn physiology while in Med School, itwould be easy for her to find a berth on a liner. David's graduation present had been cash, enough to cover any expenses for that trip if she chose to take it. Her mother's had been a gold necklace with a gold pendant on it. Lizzie and Anna had given her the one thing she treasure the most, an old-fashioned photo-album with everyone's picture in it, just in case. Keisha went upstairs and when everyone saw her again, her lavender dress was concealed by her black graduation robes and doctoral candidate's sash over her shoulders. Her lavender pumps made clacking noises on the wooden floor as she carried her motor board in her hands. John stood at the foot of the stairs smiling up at her. She threw herself into his arms giving a huge hug that would have made most women jealous if they had not known their relationship.

"When did you get back?! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Just now," he said with a rakish smile. He took her hand, "I got here just in time!" He touched her hair, it had been bound in the back by a silver clip, "You've gotten so tall!"

"It's been three years since you left!" she replied softly. She cocked her head as she heard their mother calling her name, "Come on, you know how Mom gets when we're going to be late!" He laughed as she grabbed his hand and they ran toward the waiting car.

"Keisha Julie Sheridan!" the announcement rang across the auditorium as she walked across the stage, grinning from ear to ear. The motorboard had been securely fastened to her hair with bobby pins. Cheers rang from the small, but enthusiastic crowd, that made up her friends and family. The party afterwards showered many gifts on the new graduate as she prepared to step into her new life. Keisha turned a corner just in time to see John present Anna with a diamond ring. Both of them were surprised when their kiss was rudely interrupted by Keisha's enthusiastic jump onto her brother's back. Her dress managed to hike itself up over her knees in the process giving everyone a view of her long and shapely legs. Laughter and congratulations along with handshakes and kisses as the young couple's engagement became quickly apparent.

As Elizabeth left she noticed a heated discussion between John and Keisha. Their tempers were tempestuous at best, seeing them fighting was not uncommon. She left with a grin on her face as she wondered if John was trying to get her to join the military again. It apparently didn't matter that she was too young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and stormy night. Elizabeth heard knocking on the door of her apartment. The rain came down in sheets as she opened the door and found Keisha standing there. Her wet hair was plastered straight to her to her body. The jeans and t-shirt that she had changed into after the party were sopping wet. The water caused her normally shoulder length hair to plunge halfway down her back. "I need a place to stay, Bessie. Johnny and I had a big blow out and I can't go back home right now," she blurted out. She carried a small bag in with her carrying some clothes and nothing else.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Bessie asked incredulously. She ushered the girl in and gestured toward the bathroom. "Answer that after you've had a hot bath." She grabbed the wet clothes and threw them into the washer, unable to miss the sobbing issuing from the bathroom. "What was it this time?" Bessie asked as Keisha exited the room rubbing a dry towel over her we hair. The effort was rewarded with curly and even frizzier hair than the rain had caused.

Bessie watched as Keisha flopped down on her couch, "He's convinced that I'm a telepath, and that I should join the Psi-corps."

"I thought the testing they did on your family was inconclusive," Bessie replied, handing her a cup of hot tea. "Two sugars, right?" Keisha nodded.

"Trust me, what was his name, Bester? Well, Mr. Bester was very thorough. Of course I was only nine at the time and many latent telepaths don't emerge until after puberty which hadn't happened yet, but Johnny wanted me to be retested."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I'll go home in a few days, this whole thing will blow over and maybe I'll even go on that cruise. That Centauri cruiser isn't leaving for a few days."

"You can stay here as long as you need. Hey, if nothing else, you can watch the cat after I ship out," Lochley said with a smile as a large Siamese cat landed lightly in Keisha's lap. "Hello Thomas," she said with a smile as the young cat started butting her chin with his forehead. She scratched behind his ears as he curled up on her lap, purring, "He likes you, you know."

Keisha reached over and stroked his cheek with a finger, he promptly leaned against the finger and started moving his head sideways, "Yeah, he likes everybody. I've always noticed that there are two kinds of Siamese: very possessive and mean or the most laid back cat in the world. You've managed to land the latter."

The next morning Bessie found both Thomas and Keisha curled up on the couch. Thomas had curled around Keisha's hair and made an absolute mess of it with his paws. He was an absolute menace to the girl's hair which he had apparently fallen in love with. After breakfast, and bribing her cat with bacon, she left the apartment for the base. She knew that Keisha would veg out on the couch for the next two days before returning home and enjoying her mother's homemade cookies and milk. Still the two hours Keisha'd spend untangling her hair would've been highly entertaining if she'd stuck around.

She came home to dinner and a neat and clean house and left to the girl asleep on the couch for three days, and wasn't surprised when she came home after the third day and found Keisha gone. What she didn't expect was for Keisha's mother to call three days later, frantically asking if she'd seen her daughter, "Well, when she wasn't here when I got back I thought she'd returned home."

"None of us have seen her since the party. Johnny thinks she's gone off-planet. She wouldn't do that without telling us!" Sarah's panicked voice sounded over the phone.

"If I hear from her I'll let you know. Maybe she went off on that Centauri Liner without telling anyone," Bessie answered optimistically, not really believing the words as they fell from her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keisha managed passage on that Centauri Liner, not really sure where it was headed. Her ticket was paid with her ability to back up the physician on the ship. She wasn't the only human on the ship but she was the youngest, and exotic as far as the Centauri were considered. Her red curly hair had men staring and women turning green. She acquired an odd guardian during her travels who escorted her to the various social events that occurred: Londo Mollari. He was travelling home to visit his wives on Centauri Prime and took a liking to the young human. He was also the soul of civility. He even bought her some dresses to go to the dances.

"Londo, as pretty as these dresses are, they're so…old fashioned. I feel like I should be shouting 'Huzzah' while watching Anne Boleyn get her head cut off," she said looking at the decidedly Centauri fashion. Her hair kept getting caught in the ruff at the back of the dress. She walked over to the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed so she could pull off the dress.

"What did you say your name was?" Londo asked curiously.

"Julie Saunders, I wonder where our next stop will be?" she asked evading any further questions.

"Tuzinor, it's on Minbar. You might want to stay on the ship." The grunt that issued from the curtain sounded like an agreement. He dismissed the subject from his mind and enjoyed the rest of the journey. He left the ship to conduct business in the Minbari city and never noticed her leaving the ship behind.

Keisha strolled around the city, she hadn't brought anything with her, not counting on staying on the planet. People stopped and stared, while they had met many different species living next to a spaceport, but humans had not made their way to Minbar, until then. As she wandered the streets it seemed oddly familiar. She kept to the main thoroughfare, and a small child ran up to her and stared up at her. She knelt in front of the little girl and smiled as tiny fingers reached out and touched her hair. The little girl ran away after touching the silky substance as her mother called her name. "Bye," she called, waving at the little girl's back.

A tall building loomed nearby as she looked down a side street. Cautiously, she approached it and peered up at a large statue. The Minbari looked almost human. She shook her head in bemusement as she entered the building and looked around. The room she had entered looked like a temple. Many rooms led off the big room that held many benches. Several Minbari in dark robes and wearing blue pendants. All conversations stopped as they watched her sit down and stared at her hands. She glanced up as someone touched her shoulder, "May I help you Miss?" The young Minbari asked in English.

Startled she looked into his brown eyes, "Adya unjdi Anla'shok."

Startled, the man stood and stumbled backwards in apparent shock. He hurried away. He returned quickly with several others who took her to another part of the building. She found herself being poked, prodded, but never questioned. Finally, she found herself in a dark room in the middle of a bright light. She held her hand up in front of her eyes in confusion as a figure in a grey cloak approached her. A small rectangular device was held up in front of her and it glowed. "She is the one," a voice pronounced.

Voices murmured, a strident one joined in argument, "But she is not even Minbari."

"Valen said to look for one with a head of fire," a female voice joined in. A hand reached out to touch her hair, "I believe this qualifies. What is your name?"

Keisha instantly understood then that giving her real name, Sheridan, the Star Killer, would be a bad idea, so, she lied, "Dr. Julie Saunders."

"Doctor? All right, I am Delenn," the woman continued pulling back the hood of her cloak. "Welcome to Tuzinor."

**If any of you have been on the Sailor Moon Romance website (no longer exists, regretfully) you may recognize bits of this story. It's from a much earlier one that I wrote as a crossover between B5 and Sailor Moon. I didn't really like that story, and I am now attempting to rewrite it. It may turn into a crossover, but not with Sailor Moon. Let me know if you like what you see!**


	2. Getting There the Hard Way

**Getting There the Hard Way**

by Starsinger

**Julie isn't entirely sure what she's gotten herself into, but she's willing to see which way the ball bounces. Still don't own them, darn it, wait, Julie **_**is**_** mine.**

_They'll find their way into the temple, one with a head of fire. They'll say, "__Adya unjdi Anla'shok__." This is the first sign of the coming of the Shadows._

**-Prophecies attributed to Valen**

_I had no idea what I said, but it seemed to send shockwaves through the Minbari the likes hadn't been seen since my brother blew up to the __**Black Star. **__So, I found myself living on Minbar. Trying to find stuff to keep myself presentable was an adventure, Minbari do not have hair. Fortunately, the Centauri do, and they have a small enclave in Tuzinor. The merchant, Adro Castri, promised to import hair and skin products. While the oil Minbari use on their skin makes mine very soft, it's hell on my hair. They put in a shower yesterday and I washed my hair for the first time in days, well, that wasn't in a cold river. To top it all off, my roommate didn't speak English. All right, that might have been a bit much to expect, the idea was obviously for us to teach each other our respective languages. Trouble was that my roommate was male. I might be sixteen, but I have a brother, and I am a doctor, I know a guy when I see one. The tests were conclusive, I am a telepath. By the Psi-Corps scale I'm only a T-8, but it's strong enough for the Corps to be interested. What I didn't learn until years later was that I would never have made it home that day. Had I turned right, I would've been picked up and be wearing gloves now. Instead, I turned left and head long into destiny. By the way, my words were, "I am Anla'shok."_

**-Julie Saunders, Letters to My Daughters**

Julie wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. This was harder than she thought. She closed her eyes and tried sense where Kaplan was. The Denn'bok held loosely in her hands. Change in air pressure, sound of the footfalls, squeak of her floorboards, she spun around and held up the staff in both hands, hearing metal hit metal. The wind whistled backwards and she brought the staff down around to counteract the next move. Metal hit metal as Julie listened for the direction of his next move until finally she scored a hit in the chest. Her eyes opened to look him in the eyes. "I did it!" she crowed in Minbari.

Kaplan smiled back, pushing the button that folded his weapon up into its compact form, "Yes, you did." Two years of training had turned her small, lean frame wiry and muscled. A year into training she'd broken her shoulder, while it delayed her training; it caused her to focus into learning a new way of using the Denn'bok, one armed. Her roommate, Jiltan, had practiced it with her until they had both perfected it. This is what Kaplan, one of her instructors, was about to practice with her.

Julie walked over to a towel and wiped off her face, "Ready?" she asked, coyly.

"No, but let's do this," he watched as she pulled the Staff straight up, using just her right arm to block his over-handed swing. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked conversationally.

"Why?" she asked as he clumsily tried to use his left arm to block a blow. "The trick to blocking is using your elbow," she corrected.

"Mom wants to meet you."

Julie stared at him, almost missing the sweep destined for her legs. She danced out of the way before knocking him on the shoulder, "We should really see if we kind find a Karate instructor who'd be willing to move here and train you guys. Your Mother? She never likes your girlfriends!"

Kaplan laughed as she knocked the staff from his hand with an upward move, "You're the first one she's actually asked to meet." He backed off and bowed, "Go get a shower and change. We'll grab something to cook on the way."

They stopped at the Centauri merchant who brought in some Earth foods as well as other exotic ingredients for the wealthy Minbari. Adro winked at Kaplan as he reached behind the counter where Julie examined blueberries, strawberries, bell peppers, and tomatoes imported from Earth. "I got something new, today; I'm told humans love it."

Kaplan wasn't quite sure what happened next but Julie's high pitched squeal of "Ice Cream, Cookies and Cream. Oh thank you so much!!!!" Plus the sudden hug the older Centauri received definitely put a plus in the night's column. He'd have to remember this in the future. They stepped out of the shop and glanced around. The Centauri enclave looked much like the rest of Tuzinor: tall graceful buildings with muted lovely colors. One hundred fifty Centauri and their families lived here. Many non-Minbari lived here, but as of yet, Julie was the only human who lived there.

"How's your shoulder?" Kaplan asked. Several couples, one of which was human, strolled by. They glanced curiously at them and quickly looked away. "What do you think, honeymooners?" it was an old joked between them. Most humans who stumbled onto Tuzinor appeared to be newly married, or in a hurry to leave.

Julie's eyes closed at the luxurious taste of the ice cream, "It's good, want some?" she said, waving her spoon at him.

Kaplan shook his head, "That's okay. Listen, the reason you're seeing my mom tonight, is your going into contemplation in three weeks." He finally admitted.

"Why?" she asked, absently. Her head jerked up as the words sunk in, "I'm graduating, aren't I? I'm going on my last training voyage and then graduating." She hugged him enthusiastically as he grinned back.

"Just in case," he handed her a card. "This certifies you as a Minbari telepath. The Psi-Corps can't touch you with this."

"Well, this has got to be a first," she murmured before stuffing the ice cream filled spoon back in her mouth. She moved her bottom lip so the handle of the spoon stood up enough to touch the tip on her nose. He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Gotcha," she said.

Kaplan's mother, Queyla, was a stout Minbari of roughly eighty years of age. With an average lifespan of one hundred fifty, she still expected a long and full life. Her dark blue robe framed her matronly frame and brought out the color of her eyes. She'd looked over fifteen potential mates since Kaplan matured, Julie was number sixteen. She was the first Queyla let through the front door.

Julie cooked a popular dish on Earth called Pepper Steak. She used the fruit from the market as a fruit salad. The sweetness of the Earth treat danced on their taste buds. Queyla had been widowed during the Earth-Minbari War and had replaced the large table she'd shared with her husband and five children, with a small round table. Kaplan said, not so jokingly, that it took five boyfriends apiece before his sisters found a man their mother approved of. Queyla's method's were extremely picky but proven. All of her daughters were still married, happy, and gave her plenty of grand-children to spoil.

Her son, on the other hand, was still looking.

Kaplan watched Queyla watch Julie at the table. The two women seemed perfectly at ease with each other. Queyla brushed a ringlet from Julie's cheek, "What's your real name? Come on, Julie, I won't bite."

"Sheridan, my brother **is** known as the Star Killer," Kaplan watched as her head drooped over her folded hands.

Queyla's silence caused her shoulders to droop even further, "Well, that was enlightening. Julie, you're welcome here anytime. You two go have fun!" They watched as she picked the dishes off the table and proceeded to wash them. Kaplan grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," Kaplan murmured, putting his arm around her shoulders. They moved back out into the city under the double moons. The lake nearby gleamed, reflecting the light from above. He turned her to face him, "I don't know what the future holds, but I'd like see where this path takes us." He placed both hands on her cheeks and touched his lips to hers. "So, that's what it feels like," he said softly, making her laugh. "I've wondered what the attraction was in all those videos you watch."

Kaplan kissed her again as a voice intruded, "Satai, what time does the ship leave in two days?" He waved a hand at the intruder with something that looked like a number as the person retreated down the street.

"Julie, where did you say that shop was," another voice interrupted, Julie promptly waved a hand in the general direction of the shop in question.

The kiss broke with them grinning at each other, "Maybe we should take this someplace else. Would you like to come back to my place for some coffee?" This age old question puzzled Kaplan, but he went along with it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaplan awoke the next morning to the pleasant sensations of nothing against his bare skin but the sheets of his bed. He rolled over to gather the woman that should be next to him only to find the place empty. His eyes snapped open as he saw Julie sitting on a stool at the foot of the bed pulling on her shoes. "Morning," she said with a smile.

He watched as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "You gave up something to me last night," he said, it wasn't a question. She nodded as he continued, "Well, you've met two of the requirements."

"Tell a secret and give something up, now I just need my final cruise," he watched as she reached into the bedside stand and pulled out a hair clip. There was something comforting watching her deal with the red mass on top of her head. He pulled the brush out of her hands and had her turn around so he could brush it. She seemed to melt into his arms as his soothing motions took care of the tangles that had built up over the night. Finally, he pulled her hair into a twist and clipped the ornament in place. He wrapped his arms around her one more time for another kiss, he really was liking this human sign of affection, before he reluctantly let her go.

The next three weeks proved the most exciting and the most frustrating time for the future Rangers. They focused on their strengths and sought to improve their weaknesses. Julie concentrated her studies in the Med-Bay as she was a doctor, but had also proven an odd engineering sense that came in handy when things broke down. She couldn't explain it, she'd never been that handy on the family farm. The trip also exposed them to different species: Humans mostly, Pakmorah, Drazi, Centauri, and Narn. The third language Julie studied under her tutors was Narn.

An interesting encounter occurred on a Human cruiser bound from Earth. Julie and her fellow trainees had gone aboard to sample some Human cuisine when one of them had gotten into alcohol. It took ten Minbari, three humans, and two Narn to bring him down. Fortunately, once they got him sedated, they decided he'd be all right. As Julie exited the mess hall she ran into Alfred Bestor. "Miss Saunders, is it?" the smooth voice sounded behind her. It felt like his voice scraped across her nerves. "It's unusual to find a human among these aliens.

Julie smiled, "Really? You do realize to them, I am the alien. Is this a social call, or are you accosting me for a reason?"

"You're a telepath, Miss Saunders," he knew her real name. She was fortunate he kept up the myth. "You need to come with me."

They locked eyes, the battle of wills occurring, "I'm sorry, Mr. Bestor, you have no jurisdiction over me. I'm a Minbari Telepath and therefore beyond even your reach." She pulled out the card Kaplan had given her for his inspection. "Unless you want to start an intergalactic incident."

"So you are," he murmured. Bestor studied the card, "Well, Miss Saunders, I'm surprised, most telepaths find the Psi-Corps comforting, a Mother."

"I have a mother, Mr. Bestor, and I have found a higher calling. I live for the one, I die for the one, and the Psi-Corps is definitely **not** the one." She grabbed the card and started to walk away.

_What will they do when they realize who you really are?_ His voice sounded inside her head.

_The ones who count all ready know__**. **_She replied. He watched her join the Minbari as they journeyed back to their ship. She talked animatedly in their native tongue shutting Bestor completely out. She stayed aboard the Minbari cruiser the rest of the voyage. When she recounted her encounter to both Queyla and Kaplan laughter could be heard in the kitchen.

"He actually tried to blackmail you out of the ship?" Queyla asked, waving a fork in the air.

Julie laughed, "Well, the man has balls." She said, and promptly found herself explaining the colloquialism to the pair, which made them laugh even harder.

Three days later Julie received the cloak and pin of the Anla'shok, but as the others received their assignments she was left with Kaplan. The room emptied as two of the Grey Council entered the room. The rest of the Rangers gave them a respectfully wide berth as they approached Julie. She turned as one of them pulled back her cloak, "Satai Delenn." Julie blinked with surprise as she identified her new employer.

"Walk with me, Anla'shok Julie," Kaplan nodded his head and gestured with his head that they'd meet back at his mother's house. "We have a special project that we'd like you to take charge of," she continued outside the building. "This, hopefully, will become the workhorse of the Anla'shok." They walked toward the spaceport.

"Are you sure that I'm the right one?" she asked confusedly.

"As a human, you have no clan affiliation, or caste, so you are perfect. This'll allow you to stay in Tuzinor and complete your internship at the local hospital. Here we are," she stopped at a hangar as someone inside opened the door. As far as ships went, it wasn't very big, although it was big from the ground. It was also half-completed. "This is the White Star. It's a prototype at this point, with part-organic technology provided by the Vorlons…"

"It can learn from attacks perpetrated upon it," Julie reached up and touched the ship. "Why all the secrecy?"

"The Religious Caste is in charge of this project. We're afraid that if the Warrior Caste got a hold of this…"

"They'd militarize it," she sighed. "All right, I'll do my best."

"I never thought otherwise," Delenn answered with a smile.

**Please R&R.**


	3. The Fall of Icarus

**The Fall of Icarus**

by Starsinger

**A long distance call leads to an unexpected visitor, one that stays a lot longer than planned. No, still don't own them.**

_The Babylon Project, it was an interesting concept, even the Minbari had to admit to that. Well, it looked like it would never see the light of day. Let's face it, the first three stations blow up and the fourth one disappears. Its fate not to be discovered for ten years. When Babylon 5 was finally completed and people actually started going, it was a testament to human persistence. For some reason no one on Minbar understood that statement. __**I**__ spent the next few years working on the White Star Project. Ironic that they would put the sister of the man who destroyed the Black Star was put in charge of the White Star. Then I got a call from Anna. I'd kept in touch with Bessie over the years and she'd apparently gotten my location from her. What she left in my care was astounding, and something I would spend the next nine years caring for. Well, with help from Queyla, Kaplan, and half dozen people who would spoil… Oh, never mind, that's another story…_ **-Journals of Julie Saunders**

Julie sighed as she stripped gloves off her hands. She never tired of delivering babies, but it was the end of her shift and she was tired. She needed to spend at least another hour with the work crews on the White Star. The problem stemmed from their trying to get the Jump Point Generator to work. The Generator work but the engines would quit, the engines would work but the lights would go out, the lights would stay on but oxygen masks would start appearing because life support disappeared. Somehow the test runs never made it far from Minbar. "It's always the little things," she sighed. She washed her hands and walked to the Nurse's station to dictate her notes.

Julie was finishing her notes as she felt hands on her shoulder, rubbing them, "Almost done?" Kaplan asked in her ear.

"For now," she replied, "What've you got in mind?"

He turned her chair around, "Dinner maybe, a walk on the beach…"

Julie sighed, "I can't, that project is still…" She pursed her lips, "All right, that's it, I'm taking the night off. I think they can spare me."

Kaplan laughed, "Well, I'm sure they can."

A voice intruded into their conversation, "Dr Saunders, there's a call for you. She says her name is Anna?"

"Thank you, Milal, I'll take it in my office," curiosity followed her as well as Kaplan. There was only one Anna she knew and that was Johnny's wife. Why would she be calling her? Sure enough, when the screen came on, Anna Sheridan stood there with a smile. "Anna," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kei, how are you? Oh, never mind, look, I need to ask you a favor. I'm going on a dig in a couple of weeks and need you to take care of something for me. It'll only be for a couple of months. I'm going on a dig on the rim and can't take it with me. Johnny and I are planning a rendezvous afterward when he gets back from patrol and I plan to surprise him with it then."

"Aren't there others on Earth who could do this?" Julie asked, rather confused.

"Yeah, but no one would keep it a secret. This is a wonderful surprise, and I want to give it to him at just the right time," she finished.

Julie found herself agreeing to meet with Anna's cousin, Richard, in three days at the Tuzinor Spaceport. Kaplan's next comment was interrupted by excited voices over the intercom, Julie replied and got up to grab her cloak. "Looks like I'm going out there anyway," she muttered. "They think they've got the bugs worked out of the system." Kaplan laughed as she headed out the door. In the space of time it took to pull on the cloak she transformed from hospital doctor to Anla'shok.

When they took the ship up, everything indeed, appear to work. The jump point formed, the engines, lights, and, most importantly, life support all worked. Unfortunately, when they reached their destination on the other side of the solar system, the steering whacked out. They tried to go forward, they went back, went up, they went down, they tried to go left, and ended up going right. Just to top it all off it took the better part of three days to fix.

Julie felt like she was banging her head up against a brick wall. They were only out at the furthest planet in the system and they couldn't even use their sub-light engines to get home. Of course, this was a top secret project, so they couldn't call back to Minbar to get somebody to come out and get them. She ended up calling Kaplan and Queyla and authorizing them to take custody of whatever it was Anna was sending her in case she didn't get back in time.

It was such a simple thing. There was a switch located near the navigation console that was on. If it was turned left, it worked the way it was supposed to. Naturally, it was turned right. It was Julie who discovered the error after they had managed to back up into the near orbit of one of the four gas giants in the system. The poor worker gave her a horrified look as she left the bridge, "Get us back to Minbar!" she ordered. "Kill me, kill me now," she muttered under her breath.

They landed as the Earth cruiser landed and she skidded out of the hangar and went running headlong for the public portion of the building. She panted to a halt beside Queyla as passengers disembarked the ship. They watched as the many people walked by, several humans giving Julie odd looks. Most were stopping over for connections to other worlds. One homed in on the three carrying a small burden, "Julie Saunders?" she nodded her head. He thrust the bundle into her hands along with a large bag, "Take good care of her."

She opened the blanket and discovered a baby girl, "This is what Anna sent?" One of the papers gave her temporary custody of the tiny girl. "What's her name?" she called out.

"Kayla Denise," came the reply from the retreating man.

"Well, I have a niece. This should only be a few weeks. I'll talk to Adro, see if he can bring some supplies from Earth in case she's here longer than expected." Queyla had all ready wrested the infant from her newly doting aunt. "Hey!" She called out as she was left with the bag and a newly discovered series of smaller bags. She bent down to pick up the bags as Kaplan pulled the bigger bag from her hands.

He laughed as she struggled to keep up with Queyla, "What'd you expect, that little girl will be spoiled rotten!"

It took her five hours to explain to Delenn what happened. It took her another two hours to explain to the rest of the religious caste of the Gray Council. Julie didn't understand the looks of fear that they gave her when she told them that Anna's destination was a planet called Za'ha'dum. Years later those fears would be perfectly understood, and Anna's fate would become even sadder, and Kayla would never know the mother who gave birth to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again, the top story today: An accident met with the space vessel Icarus headed for an archeological dig. No one on board appears to have survived," stunned silence met this announcement as the four adults: Queyla, Kaplan, Julie, and Delenn met over dinner at Queyla's home. "Excuse me," Julie said standing and nearly knocking over her chair. When Kaplan went to find her she was in the nursery sitting in a rocking chair. Kayla cuddled on her chest. "I've gotta get hold of Johnny," she murmured. The nursery had been set up quickly, and was obviously meant to be temporary. Queyla borrowed a crib and dresser and other necessities from one of her daughters. Adro found a rocking chair and stroller. The walls were still a plain white and several devices used for making clothes still stood around the room.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked. As far as either of them knew he was still with Earth Forces and they might not take to kindly to someone from Minbar calling him.

"I don't know," she replied, reluctantly handing the infant to him, "but I've got to try." She walked to the nearest console, and after several reroutes she found herself talking to one of the sector chiefs for the ships patrolling the rim. "I need to get a message to John Sheridan… Look, I know where I'm calling from. I'm his sister, Keisha, this is a matter of vital importance to him… It's about his wife, Anna… Believe me, I'm fully aware what's happened to her… Just tell him I need to speak to him," she finished, giving her number.

"Well, that was useful," Delenn said behind her. Her eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her, as she typed in another number.

"Bessie, oh good you're there! Look, I need to get a hold of Johnny. Is there anyway you can get a message to him?" She asked the striking woman in front of her.

Elizabeth Lochley looked tired, "I'll try, Kei, communication to the rim are restricted, even if you're in the military."

Julie looked away, tears gathering in her eyes, "Hey, could you get me a picture of Anna? I'd really appreciate it."

The weeks went by as she tried desperately to contact John. Delenn finally got her full story and agreed that changing her name had been for the best. As the date approached for the expiration of her custody of Kayla, she finally contacted a lawyer who agreed to talk to a judge about giving her full custody. Well, until her brother could claim the girl.

Elizabeth met her and Queyla at the Space Port in full uniform to ensure that there wouldn't be any trouble. The lawyer she'd hired met her at Bessie's apartment where another kitty named Thomas made himself comfortable on Julie's lap. This one was a blue Persian with blue eyes. "My cats all seem to love you, Julie," Bessie laughed.

Edward was a tall and dark man, with kind brown eyes. After Julie and Queyla laid out the circumstances of Kayla's custody. "The only problem that I foresee is that you live on an alien planet. The judge might believe she needs to be reared among her own kind. On the other hand we might get a judge that believes that growing up among the Minbari might facilitate understanding between the species. I, frankly, won't know which one we'll get until tomorrow. One way or the other we'll stress that this is only until her father can be reached to take custody."

As this was a simple matter before the family court, they met the judge in her chambers. The furnishings in her office were a rich cherry wood. The desk, chairs and panels looked antique. The judge, Amy, proved to be a moderate with concerns about Kayla living on Minbar. "My concerns are simple, what will it mean for her to grow up among Aliens?"

"I simply hope that she will become tolerant of experiencing new people and new things," Julie answered. "As we told you this is only until her father can be reached. Earth Force has been reticent about letting communications from Minbar to reach one of their captains."

"How long have you lived on Minbar?"

"Five years, Ma'am."

"And you practice medicine as well as perform some work for the Minbari Government?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have someone able to care for the infant while you're working?"

Julie turned to Queyla, "She has become part of my family, Your Honor. I, myself, have six children, all grown."

"I'm giving you full custody of the child, until, such time, her father can be reached to take over her care. If I were you, Dr. Saunders, I'd take advantage of the time you have here to see your family."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

As they left the courthouse Bessie looked over at Julie, "Queyla wants to go shopping for gifts, you know how grandmothers are. Can you make it back to the apartment on your own?" Julie nodded her head as the three separated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Sheridan slid into the booth across from Queyla. Bessie had set up this meeting at Queyla's request. They locked eyes as Bessie kept a discreet distance while eating a late breakfast. Sarah smiled, "How is she? Is she happy?"

Queyla's hands folded around the coffee cup the waitress set in front of her. "She's gotten me hooked on coffee," she said as she poured cream and sugar into the coffee. "I don't know if I'd call it happy, but she is content. Frustrated at times with the project she's working on, but satisfied." She pulled out a picture of Kaplan and Julie at a moment they thought no one was noticing. Kaplan had his arms comfortably around her and their faces were leaning into each other. Smiles wreathed their faces as they seemed to be sharing a private joke.

Sarah's left hand went to her mouth as she took the picture. "She looks happy. Thank you so much for meeting me."

Queyla reached over and took the other woman's hand, "My favorite memory of them is I walked into the living room one day and they were curled up on the couch, he had managed to get her sideways on the couch and she was halfway into his lap. They were laughing and kissing and so comfortable with each other." She smiled at the memory, "Let me tell you about her, and your granddaughter as well."

Bessie looked over and smiled at the two women whose bodies were canted toward each other. "Everything all right, Miss?" a voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Yeah, everything is just fine," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie wasn't at the apartment when they returned. They found her at the local lake feeding the ducks with the missing loaf of bread from Bessie's pantry. Queyla found something very humorous about watching the little animals diving for the chunks of bread thrown out onto the water. Julie had pointed to the ducks and said the ones with the bright green heads were the males, the plain ones were female. Some white ones could be seen a little further down but she was told they were called geese and were to be avoided if at all possible.

Earth was lovely, she had to give it that. The greens and blues of sky, water and grass sparkled everywhere she looked. Spring was evident everywhere as brilliant wildflowers covered the landscape and birds were showing off for each other. An acorn dropped on Queyla's head as she looked up to discover two squirrels chasing each other through a tree. Queyla joined her on the grassy bank and picked up bread to toss at the ducks as well. A breeze blew through the Weeping Willows huddled by the river bank. The hanging tendrils of branches swayed in the brisk breeze. She shook off the image of Julie in her native environment as the same breeze played with her hair.

"Are we going home soon?" Queyla asked.

"Yeah, we leave in the morning."


	4. Earth Cometh a Second Time Around

**Earth Cometh a Second Time Around**

by Starsinger

**No, don't own it.**

_Years later Delenn told me what really happened to Anna. The wonderful woman, who deserved to enjoy her daughter, and a husband who adored her, never had that chance. The Shadows ripped that away from her. What happened in the next six years? Well, Kayla grew like a weed. She also takes after her father in one important way, she is into everything. She loves to explore. Queyla says Minbari children aren't that adventurous, I have my doubts but it could be a human trait. Babylon 5 came on-line with Commander Jeffrey Sinclair in charge. At the time this non-event would eventually become a center point to so many lives, and two wars. I never realized how much work getting a ship ready, especially one as complex as the White Star. It took those six years to work out all the kinks. Oh, well, it did keep me on Minbar most of the time, but two things happened that changed everything. A young human telepath, named Alisa Belden,_ _who came on-line on Babylon 5 came to Minbar for training, and Jeffrey Sinclair became Ambassador Sinclair, the Earth Ambassador to Minbar. _**–Journals of Dr. Julie Saunders**

_Best advice I ever received from anyone regarding Minbari society was, "Don't piss off the Worker Caste. Sure the Warriors can beat you up, and the Religious can make your life miserable in other ways, but the Worker Caste makes stuff. If you want something done, you ask them, very nicely I might add. If they don't like you, it won't get done!"_ **–Quote Attributed to Jeffrey Sinclair**

_Red headed temper? Hell? She put me through nine kinds of it! I'm a foot taller and outweigh her by at least a hundred pounds, but she took me down in hand-to-hand like I was a sack of potatoes! _**–Attributed to a New Ranger, Minbari**

"Kayla, Alisa, wake up! You've both got school in an hour!" Julie called from down the halls. She shook her head, a five year old and a fifteen year old, she wasn't sure how she'd survive it. It made sense, she was the only human on Minbar so putting her in charge of Alisa was a natural extension of the young girl's coming here. She sighed, the Earth President had been assassinated a week before, and somehow, it seemed as if that fact didn't affect her, or any of them. "We're going to meet the Human Ambassador tomorrow! I'll pick you both up tonight and we'll head for Yedro."

"I know, Aunt Julie!" a small voice piped up.

"Yes, Miss Julie," another voice chimed in. She couldn't quite convince the girl to call her Julie. She pulled a brush through her own unruly hair before attacking Kayla's brown hair. She stuck both in a pony tail. The girl's straight hair, so much like her mother's, was easier to manage than her own. Alisa, on the other hand, handled her own hair without much trouble.

Queyla handed her breakfast as she pulled on scrubs, "Hospital today, huh?" she asked.

"Yup, we'll be back in two days," she kissed the older woman on the cheek. It had become a ritual. Everyone leaving the house in the morning kissed Queyla on the cheek. As the other two did the same Kaplan came running out the door, briefly following the ritual before running down the street. "Late again? That boy needs a planner." Queyla raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I woke him up on time. Not my fault he got distracted. Okay, so it was half my fault…" she said with a laugh.

Queyla drifted back to the bedrooms to gaze at what her new family had become. Julie had commissioned some of the Worker Caste to build a bedroom for Kayla to the "Princess" look. A four poster bed with a canopy sat in the middle of the room. A small dresser with a mirror and chair sat with all the essentials for a little girl to play dress-up. A nightstand stood next to the bed. On the nightstand sat a lamp and a picture. The picture was of Anna and John Sheridan on their wedding day. Elizabeth Lochley had managed to come up with it the day they had left Earth to return home. Julie had wanted to make sure that Kayla knew who her parents were, so that she would recognize her father when they finally met. Instead of pink, the colors were soft shades of green and blue. Julie didn't want colors that would clash with her hair.

Queyla was not looking forward to that day. Kayla had become as much one of her grand-children and Julie had become as much a daughter as her own. She wished that her clan could see their way through to let them marry. That decided it, she was going to Yedro with them that night.

A last minute call from Kaplan saw the four of them in Yedro that evening in time for a party that was being held for the new Ambassador. The room was populated with many ambassadors from many worlds: Narn, Drassi, Centauri, and Pak'morah among them. Julie wore a human style shirt and trousers with her Ranger cloak thrown over. She spoke three languages: English, Minbari, and Drassi. This explained why she was stuck listening to the unctuous, pompous speeches poured forth from the Drassi Ambassador. He was speaking about the upcoming elections and how they would be breaking off into factions soon to settle the dispute. She thought rather innovative that party affiliation was random. Whatever color you pulled from the pot was your party. Although, she did not have a clue as to how this accomplished anything. She nodded appropriately and made the occasional "Ni'dah", Drassi equivalent of "Uh huh" at the infrequent pauses.

Julie had never been so glad to be interrupted by Lennon in her entire time on Minbar. The short Minbari who was always the aide to someone, came bustling into the room looking for somebody, her apparently as he stepped over to speak to her. "There's been some trouble regarding Ambassador Sinclair," Lennon whispered. "We need your help getting him out of it."

Curiously, Julie made her departure from the Ambassador, she never did quite catch his name, and left with Lennon. The full import of Lennon's words struck her halfway down the street, "What do you mean Ambassador Sinclair's been arrested!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeffrey Sinclair, Hero of the Line, Former Commander of Babylon 5, and newly appointed Ambassador to Minbar sat in jail. He didn't remember doing anything. He received orders from President Clark, packed, boarded a ship for Minbar, and was arrested for attempting to assassinate "The One." He wasn't really sure who or what that was, but there he was. He didn't speak the language and couldn't get anything out of his jailers. He looked up as he heard the door slam shut and heard a distinctly female voice. The voice spoke with a strange accent and was clearly angry. If he didn't know any better he could swear that accent was from…

"Ambassador Sinclair, I'm Dr. Julie Saunders. You're being released into my custody," he looked up to find a small human woman with fiery red hair standing in front of him. She wore dark blue clothes with a cloak thrown over it, a strange pin was attached above her right breast. A Minbari man hovered near her elbow and his jailer waited nervously nearby. She turned and barked at the man behind her, the words were strange but the man's actions were immediate and unmistakable as he unlocked the door to his cell and stood aside.

"Thank you," he murmured as they left the place. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about ten years ago, I do some work for the Minbari Government down in Tuzinor," she paused before turning down another street. He was helplessly lost, the Minbari who came with her walked behind them. "Oh, stop that!" she muttered, clearly irritated, at the young Minbari. "Ambassador, this is Lennon, he's your aide. He speaks perfect English and is very dependable."

"Please, call me Jeff. What exactly do you do in Tuzinor?"

"I'm not able to tell you all of it," she said evasively. "But I do work at a hospital down there. I also care for my five year old niece and a young telepath who came here last year."

"Alisa Belden, I remember her. Susan and Talia had a big fight over her before she accepted Delenn's offer. Do you know Delenn?" he queried.

"Satai Delenn? We've met on occasion," she admitted. She stopped him before he could say anything more, "Look, I've all ready said too much. I'm very certain all your questions will be answered in time. I'm taking you to a friend of mine, I'm sleeping there tonight as well. Don't let Queyla fool you, she speaks perfect English, I know, I taught her myself." Lennon quickly excused himself, promising that he'd return for Jeff in the morning as an older Minbari woman answered Julie's knock on the door.

They spent the rest of the evening talking. Jeff met not only Kayla but Kaplan as well. "Let me give you some advice about Minbari, Jeff. The three castes often work separately, but can work together toward a common goal. They're not working together now, and it's critical that they do so. What's coming is big, and the Warrior Caste is trying to set itself apart from the others. The Religious and Worker Castes have been working toward a common goal, and that's the project I've been working on. Then there's another group here on Minbar, in Tuzinor, it's mostly Warrior, but change is coming, you and I and Alisa and Kayla, and even Delenn are part of that change." She rose, "It's time for us to go to bed, Lennon will be here for you in the morning, where we will officially check in with you." She left the kitchen, her cloak whispering behind her.

Queyla rose and led him to the guest room, "I wrestled your luggage from the authorities an hour before you got here. There are advantages to being the Matriarch."

The next two weeks wrought changes on Minbar. Before Julie knew it, she was recalled back to Tuzinor to meet the new Entil'zah, Ranger One. She barely made it back to the temple in time when Delenn, Lennon, and Jeff Sinclair walked through the other door. Julie admittedly stopped and stared, "So, you told him the truth," she said in Minbari. Somehow, Delenn's altered appearance, hair and all, didn't surprise her nearly as much as Jeff's. Then it struck her, there were only ten Anla'shok left, She could remember when there were hundreds.

Jeff walked purposely to the center of the line, he bronze colored cloak brushing over the stone. "All right, I may not be what you were expecting, and I know most of the Rangers have deserted," he paused as Jiltan muttered something about idiots and the coming war under his breath. Julie elbowed her former roommate in the ribs. "With what's coming we need to prepare. All signs are that the Shadows are coming, and we need to be prepared. We'll start recruiting among the other castes on Minbar as well as humans. Julie was the first, but she won't be the last. You have your assignments, dismissed."

The others left as Julie stayed where she was, "Come on," she finally said, leaving the temple without a backward glance. Delenn, Jeff, and Lennon followed. She set a brisk pace back to the spaceport, but instead of going in, she paused in a field outside. Jeff watched as she spoke unfamiliar words into a comlink, and stepped back as a ship descended onto the field in front of them. By anyone's standards it was small, sleek, and looked like it could defend itself. "This is what's been occupying much of my time here on Minbar. This is the White Star. It's small, quick, able to form its own Jump Point, generate its own gravity, and be the workhorse of the Anla'shok. It was also built with the help of the Vorlons."

"Meaning?" Jeff queried.

"It's part organic technology. Theoretically it'll learn from attacks and respond appropriately," Delenn answered. "We haven't had a chance to test it yet. Julie's spent the last ten years working out the kinks."

"Those three days we spent orbiting a gas giant on the other side of the system because the engines wouldn't work was an education," Julie added ruefully. She ushered her guests up the ramp. "Truth is, Jeff, it took three years to train me as a Ranger, and when we have more humans join us, we won't have the luxury of three years." The elevator they had entered opened onto the bridge. Jeff was surprised to find most of the Minbari present to be either Worker or Religious Caste. "The Warrior Caste would have want this ship for their own purposes."

Jeff watched as she walked over to the command chair and spoke more Minbari. He still didn't know what she said, but soon, though he barely felt it, they were back in space. Another Minbari walked over to another station and hit a button. A three-dimensional display of their present location in the solar system appeared.

"Where do you wish to go, Entil'zah?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Babylon 5," came the reply.

**You know, the previous story wasn't nearly this involved, lol. Well, I think this is more fun! Enjoy.**


	5. Shadows Against Stars

**Shadows Among Stars**

by Starsinger

**No, still don't own them.**

_Julie, Jeff, and Delenn all tried to warn me about the arrogance, or machismo, of some human males. They also called the tendency for the young men to try and prove that bigger was indeed better. They also told me that they would initially decide that it would be better to try and overpower with brute force. I, somehow, decided they were wrong, and within two weeks agreed with them that a human Martial Arts instructor was warranted. Jeff traveled to Earth and brought back a Xiao Lin Monk who had a black belt in Karate. Yes, I was impressed. Mr. Miyagi is a small man, but you definitely don't want to make him mad at you. Oddly enough, I found many of the young Minbari to not be that different from their Human counterparts. __**–Degan, Instructor of Anla'shok**_

Despite every request to be admitted the wall of arrogant, young, human and Minbari men would not part. "What is it about men in groups that needlessly need to show off?" Julie muttered. It finally took Degan, who they had parted for, bellowing at them to let her through and many of the women to the front as well. Julie shrugged off her cloak and handed it to one of the younger men. Kevin Cole, she thought vaguely to herself, was the boy's name. She reached quickly into the pocket of the cloak for her Denn'bok as Degan and Miyagi faced the crowd.

"Well, I was warned," he said with a grin on his face. Degan pointed his Denn'bok at a young blonde giant and told him to step forward. Lennon, always nearby, handed the boy a folded up staff. "This," Degan began holding up his staff and pointing to the two folded up ones both Eric and Julie held, "is called the Denn'bok, a Minbari Fighting Pike. Along with the Minbari language, you'll learn meditation techniques and how to use this. All right, Eric, attack my friend over there."

The poor boy looked confused, "I'll hurt her."

Julie couldn't contain the snort as Degan looked back at the boy, "If you lay a finger on her, she'll be babysitting for me for a week." Julie rolled her eyes, she never should have taken that bet. Eric looked at the pike like it would bite him, unsure how to get it to the out position. Degan sighed as he reached over and pressed the appropriate button. The fight was fairly predictable, Eric swung the pike around in circles trying to look even more impressive as he came at Julie, who took him out when she opened her own pike and hit him in the pit of the stomach in the process.

The course of the afternoon was a very painful lesson for most of the men and women in that room. Three women and Kevin managed to lay a finger on her, but they were the only ones who weren't trying out some wild or weird tactic. Finally, with a shrug, Julie retrieved her cloak and pulled it on as Degan raised his voice over the groans. Everyone paid attention. "I am Degan, one of your instructors. This is Julie, she's also one of your teachers. If you'd been paying attention at orientation, you'd know that anyone with a blue pin is Anla'shok. The one with the bronze cloak," he said pointing to the shadows. They watched as another human, this time male, came forward, "is Entil'zah. He is to be accorded the highest respect as he is your commander."

"My name is Julie," she said quietly. "Most of you won't be seeing me until the end of your training, or if you're in need of another lesson." Several groans could be heard around the room. "If you're unlucky enough to end up at the local hospital, you might see me there too."

"You're a nurse?!" someone called out.

"No," came the reply, as sighs of relief echoed through the room, "I'm a doctor." One of the young humans collapsed in dramatic despair. Degan and Julie swept out of the room leaving them with Miyagi and Lennon. "Where's Jeff?" she asked, looking around.

"Right here," he responded, standing behind her. "Remind me not to get you pissed off at me." He said, pulling at her braid.

"I doubt you'd try charging me," she said with a grin. "You'll excuse me, Jeff, Degan. The vaccines from Earth arrived today and I really need to get the kids started on them." While most human illnesses did not cross species, several had, one with devastating results. Julie made sure that Kayla had had the vaccine for the standard childhood illnesses, but one of the liners pulling through had kids suffering from Chicken Pox, Measles, and Mumps. While Measles and Mumps had been a minor inconvenience for those who contracted it. Chicken Pox, a relatively irritating but minor illness among humans had swept through the population like wildfire. Nine out of ten children who got it recovered, but the adults who contracted, nine out of ten of them died. Eighty adults died in the initial outbreak before Julie managed to get them all quarantined in the hospital. She put out an immediate call for aid from Earth.

The response was dramatic. Thirty doctors armed with medicines and vaccines descended upon the stricken population in Tuzinor. Many Minbari had been overwhelmed by the willingness of the strangers to help. Delenn had nodded her head in response to the Hippocratic Oath, "First Do No Harm," had filled her with amazement. The doctors emerged from the hospital three weeks later. Another thirty had died, but the remaining sixty would recover. Julie said bluntly, "We're lucky, if this had turned into an pandemic…" One doctor compared it with the Small Pox outbreaks that had plagued mankind for most of its history. This whole episode had ended a week before the new recruits arrived, and Julie, Queyla, and Kaplan had found themselves caring for five orphaned Minbari children.

Minbari could ill afford to lose so many people. The population had been in steady decline for the last thousand years, though no one could explain why. The vaccines Earth was producing in conjunction with what the Minbari Doctors were doing was the first, in what many hoped, was a long line joint efforts to strengthen ties. Even so, they often had to deal with protestors who felt that the companies involved in the efforts should, "Put humans first."

"One would hope that we'd gotten past that," Julie muttered, as she made her way to the locker room to change for the hospital. The second issue that arose came from the fact that her brother now ran the space station the Sinclair had left. She was now faced with the decision of when she would introduce Kayla to her father. She showered, dressed, and headed for the hospital. When she got home that night she found herself helping with homework, comforting the youngest of the ones in her care, and other necessities that caring for seven children entailed. Needless to say, she attacked Kaplan when he walked through the bedroom door.

"Wow," he said afterwards in the quiet dark, "we should inherit seven children more often." Julie smothered a laugh in his bare chest.

"The three year old is cute, I miss Kayla at that age," she whispered.

"Still wishing we could have a child of our own?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, "I know the odds are astronomical, but I can't help but wish."

"Well," Kaplan said, "we can keep practicing. Mom can keep bugging the clan to let us marry."

"The day they allow that is the day Delenn marries my brother!" Julie laughed. They drifted off to sleep. Nothing could have prepared Julie for the next day. Half way to take off she was called back by Jeff to deal with a fight that had broken out. All the remaining Rangers had found themselves there. Then, when they were finally able to leave Jeff told them there had been several sightings of ships of "unknown origin" that he wanted checked out, which was why she found herself out at Epsilon Delta.

The mission was routine, "Watch for the coming of the Shadows" had been passed along for a thousand years, since the mysterious Valen had helped end the last Shadow War. "Julie, we're picking up a ship a thousand parsecs from here."

"Pull it up," came the order. She walked over to the holographic tank to watch the image come up. It was barely visible, black against the even blacker space. Only reason it was seen was it blocked out the stars, like a shadow. "Save the image!" she commanded, "Have we been seen?"

"It's coming toward us!"

Julie stopped, her mind reached out to the ship to try to find something to help stop the ship. The ship indeed stopped, and almost seem to quiver as she made contact that seemed almost human, and very familiar. Julie's second, Yemar, turned in time to see her collapse as she called out a name, "Anna!" When he turned back, the ship was gone.

Julie awoke hours later with a splitting headache and a vague sense that she'd seen something important. She contacted both Jeff and Delenn with her report. "You're not going to tell Captain Sheridan, are you?" she asked Delenn.

"That his wife may be piloting one of those ships?" Delenn seemed to ponder the question. "No, I won't, it might have been nothing, an echo." Julie looked at her skeptically.

"Julie," Jeff stepped in, "I know that you're concerned, but we will need Captain Sheridan's help. The knowledge that his wife, Anna, **might **still be alive would create a conflict of interest. He'd insist on going to get her, and she…I doubt she'd be the same woman he fell in love with." Julie nodded sadly. "Are you sure the ship froze when you brushed it telepathically?"

"I wouldn't call it frozen, it did seem to quiver, almost in fear. It didn't attack us," Julie quietly moved onto the other subject of interest. Delenn nodded. "It was just like Valen described it, a shadow, blocking out the stars. I know that there is no sound in the vacuum of space, but it almost seemed to scream." The news should have been a confirmation, but it only seemed startle them.

"I'd like you to come to Babylon 5," Delenn said.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Julie said quickly.

"No, Delenn, I need her here on Minbar. I'll send someone else to Babylon 5," Jeff intervened. Julie buried her face in her hands after she severed the connection with Delenn, "You can't hide from him forever," Jeff said. She glanced up quickly, she'd forgotten that she hadn't broken that connection.

"I know," she replied, slapping the sides of the chair. "I just don't know when it would be a good time to tell him."

"You'll know," Jeff replied enigmatically. He cut the connection as she ordered the bridge to head for home.

Julie spent the next three weeks pulling towels and boxes out of beds that were supposed to be nearly perpendicular, often while they were still occupied. The sounds of the new recruits hitting the floor was strangely satisfying. Some of the occupants were male and nude, and, oddly, not all were human. Jeff and Degan told her she was getting too much pleasure out of nearly causing concussions. Queyla shrugged, saying it was her warped sense of humor.

_It just doesn't seem like there is enough time. As the War inches ever closer, President Clarke is cracking down, and becoming more and more dictatorial on Earth. Those on Mars wonder when his hand is going to reach across the distance and smash down on them. The man is mad and we don't know what to do now. The Vorlons, no one really knows what's going on with them. All we can do is fight and hope we finish this in time to save mankind. Kaplan says I worry too much, but as I watch Kayla and Alisa grow, I witness Babylon 5's downright defiance as it breaks away from Earth. Are we in time? Will we win? I hope so. _**–Diaries of Dr. Julie Saunders.**


	6. Fears

**Fears**

by Starsinger

**The Shadow War is on, and it's all they can do to stop the chaos that it entails. No, still don't own them.**

"_We are Rangers_

_We walk in the dark places no others will enter._

_We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass._

_We live for the One, we die for the One."_

Julie coughed as dust, and smoke tickled her nose and irritated her nose. When the call for help came through the White Star, she and her crew didn't hesitate. What surprised them all when they came out of the jump point, were the Vorlon ships attacking the planet, and even though it was a Shadow World, the three ships landed to assist in the evacuation. No one spoke each other's language, but after much gesturing, many boarded the ships. The Vorlon ships continued the strafing fire overhead as Julie called into the ship, "That's it, that's all we can carry! Take Off! Take Off!"

Julie hit the hatch button just before she felt the acceleration as they took off. She hurried through the corridor toward the lift touching people as she went, hoping to pass along words of comfort as their planet was destroyed behind them. She got to the bridge and hit the holographic tank bringing up the image of the planet. She watched with resolution as it was bombarded into dust. "Set course for Babylon 5."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delenn sat in a chair in her quarters sipping a hot drink. In the two years since John Sheridan became captain of Babylon 5, Jeff Sinclair traveled back in time with Babylon 4 to defeat the Shadows a thousand years in the past, Babylon 5 broke away from Earth, Delenn had become Ranger One, and only one of her senior Anlashok staff had not come to see her here, the only human one. So, to her surprise, Garibaldi showed up at her door, "Uh, Delenn, there's someone here to see you." Delenn nearly dropped her cup as Julie walked in the door.

Delenn studied the young human's demeanor as the door slid silently behind the Security Chief. Her normally tidy braid had come undone and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. A livid bruise covered the right side of her face, and there were probably more all over her body. Soot and ashes liberally coated her hair, face, and clothes, along with red, blue, and green smears that were most likely blood. She also reeked of fear, anger, and despair. She looked like the door frame was the only thing holding her up. Delenn lead her to a chair and got some water as Julie started from the beginning.

"Three days into tracking down the planet killer that the Shadows were using, we came across a strange distress call…

"**Captain, we're receiving a distress call," announced the helmsman. "Putting it through."**

**Julie cocked her head, listening to the obviously distressed caller, "What language is that?"**

"**Bigali," answered the comm.**

"**Wait, that's a Shadow controlled planet, who's attacking them? Set course, we'll find out what's going on."**

"Coming out of the jump point we were shocked to find no planet killer, or Shadow vessels, but Vorlon ships attacking the planet. We went planet side to rescue as many inhabitants as we could get on the ship. Delenn and Larry joined me with their ships as well. I don't know if they made it out, but I thought you needed to know." Belatedly, Julie remembered the cup in her hand and started drinking the now cold drink.

Delenn rose and went to the computer on the wall, "John, can you, Susan, and Michael meet me in my quarters?" Julie jumped, nearly pulling out of the room before realizing Delenn hadn't activated the view screen.

"I'm on my way," came the reply.

"He has pictures of his family on his desk, yours included," Delenn said quietly. "I'm not going to ask you to meet today, but in the future you're going to have to come to an understanding with your brother especially for Kayla's sake. Go back to Minbar, get cleaned up and take care of the family." Julie nodded and left. Delenn wondered how she could help heal the rift between the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael was driving John crazy. He intercepted him halfway to Delenn's quarters and kept asking questions, and seemed to constantly slow him down by getting in front of him. This forced him to stop. "Michael, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to keep me from this meeting with Delenn."

"Why would you think that?" Michael asked disingenuously. John's lifted finger stopped mid-way as a figure exited the Ambassador's quarters. Even grown, ash-covered, and carrying the burden that was Anlashok, his sister was still recognizable. "Keisha…" he whispered.

Julie's face made a sharp left turn as if she heard him, "Is someone there?"

Michael gave him a sharp look as he stepped forward, "Hey, it's just me. Would you like me to escort you back to your ship?" His statement was followed by a very charming smile. The tired sigh and nodded head signaled her agreement. He watched them move away, and not surprised by Marcus joining them moments later.

Delenn answered the chime, "You've seen her picture on my desk. You've heard me talk about my family and how we've been looking for her. She's been on Minbar all this time and you said nothing!"

Delenn turned back into the room, turning the computer onto the information Julie brought, "Julie brought some disturbing information. Proof that the Vorlon's have brought the war to Shadow worlds." The shocking images flared into view. Vorlon ships unmistakable in the distance. If you needed proof…"

"You're not going to answer my question."

"She's built a life on Minbar, become a valuable member of the Rangers. I'm not going to force her to reveal herself to you until she's ready, and she will," she replied with a beguiling smile.

_The Shadow War ended with a whimper. All the old races retreating beyond the rim, and we concentrated on freeing Earth from the grip of the mad President Clark, and his power hungry men. I just won't go into what the Psi-Corp were up to. Then, in the midst of this awful conflict, my ship picked up yet another distress call. _**–Dr. Julie Saunders**

"It's from an escape hatch from a White Star. Marcus Cole says he has a medical emergency," Kaplan answered. For reasons neither could explain, he had joined her on this journey. "I'd say we were in the right place at the right time."

Julie rolled her eyes, "I'll meet them at the hatch. Have them wind up the Triage." She had a bad feeling about this. She grabbed another Ranger and a stretcher on the way down. She only had her feelings confirmed when Marcus stepped out of the hatch carrying Susan Ivanova. He gently laid Susan on the stretcher. Pulling out what Julie had on hand she assessed the other woman's condition. Marcus watched as her face grew grim. "Kaplan!" She called into the com, "Find the nearest battle cruiser. We have a medical emergency I have no way to treat!"

Marcus didn't panic, didn't question, didn't make any demands. He followed them to the Triage only to watch Julie's face become grimmer. She looked at Marcus and shook her head. Marcus' eyes went to Susan's inert form and did not leave her.

_Marcus died to save Susan's life, Clark's scorched Earth policy was foiled by my brother, who promptly resigned his commission. He also became President of a new Interstellar Alliance and got out of uniform for the first time in many years. Within the year he, and his new wife, Delenn, would move to Minbar, specifically, Tuzinor, and I would have face the reality that he would meet his daughter. _**–Dr. Julie Saunders.**


	7. Facing Your Worst Fears

**Facing Your Worst Fears**

by Starsinger

**Yes, this is it. Julie faces her brother and tells him the truth. Don't own Babylon 5. Joe does!**

Zack watched the long black cloak whisper across the deck as the Ranger exited the Minbari vessel. The red-haired woman walked with a deadly grace that would fool any who weren't aware of the reputation of the Anla'shok. He realized that she had been through just a year before to consult with Delenn. He slid her ID into his machine without looking at it, and smiled cockily at her, "Back again, huh? Will you be here longer than last time?"

Julie looked thoughtfully down at the man, "Probably not. All depends on the President."

"Well, I'm sure President Sheridan won't monopolize all of your time…" Zack's voice trailed off as he noticed the name on the ID Dr. Keisha Julie Sheridan. "Are you related to the President?"

He heard a soft chuckle as she took back her ID, "Johnny's my brother, why?"

"Oh, no reason. You know where their quarters are," he shook his head.

She smiled back at him, "If I wasn't already seeing someone I might be tempted." Zack shook his head, without all the soot on her, she was quite attractive.

Julie ran into Garibaldi on the lift. It was a day for reunions. "Actually going to see John?" She nodded her head. He noted the sadness in her eyes, "Hey! He'll be glad to see you. We've had a rough few weeks."

"I heard," Julie replied. She exited the lift and walked down the corridor. She took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. Delenn opened the door looking a little more frazzled than usual. She took one look at Julie and threw her arms around her. Startled, Julie returned the hug and managed to disengage the woman's arms before entering her quarters. "Delenn, are you okay?

Delenn sat down in a chair and announced, "I'm pregnant."

Julie's jaw dropped open. "Pregnant, you want my help?" Delenn nodded. "Where's John?" she whispered. As the words escaped her mouth the door opened and John Sheridan entered the room. He stopped and stared. Julie looked back at him words failing both of them. Delenn just watched as John strode across the room and scooped his sister up in a hug. Delenn watched in astonishment as both people started to cry.

"Well, I don't have to ask where you've been all these years, it's pretty obvious," John said. He waved her to another chair as he sat on the couch. "Did Delenn call you?"

"No, I came here to see both of you," they watched as Julie reached into her cloak and pulled out a picture. She handed it to John. The picture was of a young girl, seven maybe eight years old, who looked remarkably like his late wife, Anna.

"She's beautiful, Julie, is she yours?" he asked.

"Well, I've had the joy of rearing her since she was weeks old. She's been a sweet little girl. Even when I had to run to Minbar and scoop her and Queyla."

"Kayla loves her Aunt Julie," Delenn murmured.

John's eyes turned on his sister, "Your niece? How is it, is she my daughter?"

Julie dropped her eyes to the floor as she explained how Kayla came into her custody. "Until recently, you haven't been in a stable place to take custody, and with Delenn's pregnancy, this is a remarkably good time for you two to meet. Oh, yes, she knows who you are. On her nightstand a picture of you and Anna on your wedding day has stood since Anna died. I added Delenn's picture when I received word of you own wedding. I was very careful to explain who you were since she could understand. She's known Delenn all her life, so that wasn't much of a stretch. Let's go down to MedLab so I can evaluate Delenn."

"What about Kayla?" John asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention that? She, Queyla, and Kaplan will be here tomorrow." John nearly swatted her over her head.

In the MedLab Delenn lay down on the bed as Julie introduced herself to Dr. Franklin. They watched as Stephen told Julie everything he knew about the pregnancy. Julie nodded to herself as they both walked back to the bed. Julie brought up the hologram of the baby. Both doctors studied it, looked at each other, and shrugged. "Well, this is a first. The baby appears to be doing well, but we have nothing to compare it to. The heart is normal, for a human, in fact, the internal anatomy appears to be human. It's too early to tell about the outward anatomy, except one."

"It's a boy," John said. Julie nodded. She turned off the hologram and helped Delenn into a sitting position. "Should we be worried?"

Julie shrugged again, "I hope not. I'll keep a close eye on you. The only worry is that a Minbari pregnancy is shorter than that of a human, eight weeks shorter. At the end of the pregnancy I'll be keeping a close eye on lung development."

That night Captain Elizabeth Lochley took Julie in hand. When John and Delenn met up with her at the restaurant at the Zocolo, Julie wore a little red dress. It had spaghetti straps, was low cut, and the hem ended above her knees. She wore white heels and drew stares and admiring whistles as she walked through the restaurant. John rose as she approached and the Maitre D' pulled out the chair for her to sit.

"Elizabeth does good work," John said with a gleam in his eye.

"Bessie had too much time on her hands," Julie muttered. "I haven't worn anything this short in years, much less walked in heels. Who thought of that particular torture device?" Delenn grinned and watched as John tried to get Julie to tell him about his daughter. Julie's reply was always, "You'll find out when you meet her.

The next morning they all met in the passenger disembark as a Minbari cruiser let off its passengers. John watched as Julie's eyes lit up at the sight of an older woman, a younger man, and a small child. John sighed. She had Anna's hair and nose, but she also had his blue eyes. Both adults had her by her hands as they stopped in front of them. Julie knelt in front of her, "Kayla," she picked her up and stood in front of John, "This is your father."

Kayla hid her face in her Aunt's cloak and looked shyly at her father. John held his hands up to her and she slowly leaned toward him allowing him to take her into his arms. Kayla looked skeptically at the stranger who held her, "Daddy?" she finally asked.

John hugged her, tears streaming down his face. He then looked surprised behind Julie. Julie turned around to find Kaplan on one knee, a ring box in his hand. "Last week, I was given permission to marry you. So, I went to Earth and asked your father's permission. Your mother assured him that this was a good thing. So, I'm asking you, Keisha Julie Sheridan, will you marry me?" The box opened to reveal a single, diamond solitaire ring.

"**Well, I didn't see that one coming." Dr. Julie Saunders.**


End file.
